Gay Adventures of WereGarurumon
by YiffyWolfman
Summary: WARNING: Contains adult material. Male/Male sexual content. Saving the Digital World has never been so homoerotic!
1. WereGarurumon X Etemon 1

**Digimon- Adventures of WereGarurumon.**

_Disclaimer__: Digimon, and all related characters are property of Namco/Bandai. This story is work of entertainment and not for profit._

_Warning__: M Rated. Very strong homosexual overtones throughout (yaoi, slash whatever you want to call it). Most of it very graphic and with some scenes of kink... You have been warned._

_Authors Notes__: I've always had a thing about WereGarurumon, and I'm not the only one I'm sure. So here it is! This is a world where Digimon is not family-friendly. Language/Sex/Violence galore! The way the creators wanted Digimon but couldn't! Hope you enjoy! If not?- Cool. All Hatemail is welcome too. I don't know whether or not to make this a multi-chapter like my usual stories or just a one-shot. I have alot of ideas for this one but it's finding the time and energy lately that's a problem. If this still has one chapter within a week from publish date- consider it a rather smutty oneshot._

**-WereGarurumon X Etemon-**

**WereGarurumon** always liked coming to Leomons gym. Being outdoors, It was better than the Green gym near the Digital City for the Wolfman Digimon. It was for more advanced in muscle-mass Digimon like him. He was very proud of that fact; being a hard-bodied and muscled Digimon certainly earned him lots of attention, and he wasn't one to turn away the glances of admiration he often recieved. Other Digimon weren't as lucky, and he showed no superiority towards weaker Digimon. He may not look like it, but WereGarurumon was quite modest when it came to bragging about his body, '_not in front of the Rookies' _he says to himself when he felt the urge to flex his bicep in the City. He was quite at peace, and he knew showing off would just lead to trouble with all the cocky Goburimon in the City and mines.

He remembered back when he was Gabumon, so much to learn and so eager to become the best- And now, that many would consider him 'the best', it always reminded himself of the time not so long ago when he was just a Rookie, looking up to all the big, tough Digimon that showed off. It-well it felt bad. He trained hard. So hard to get himself to this magnificent Ultimate form Digimon. It was rare for Digimon without Tamers- or 'Wild' as they were called, to progress beyond Champion level on their own with training. But still, even with all the respect he's earned; he'd never bully smaller Digimon just because they didn't have his skill, looks or self-control.

He'd changed alot through the years; When he was Garurumon, he was kind of wild. 'Out-of-control', said Ikkakumon. He attacked everything that moved- not literally obviously, he'd have been kicked out of the City if that were true. But he was very aggitated- looking for a fight. It earned him alot of experience in battles with other wild Digimon out in the plains or in the marshes. He recalled the toughest fight of his life- with Birdramon, guarding her nest. He didn't care about the young Biyomon, just the tough parent protecting them. It gained him no pleasure in defeating a flock of young Rookies, so he went straight for the fellow wild Champion, Birdramon. Fireballs went in every direction, luckily he had the speed skill to evade many of her attacks. And just when it seemed victory was at hand following a hard-hitting attack, but then, as if out of nowhere, a fireball hit him- hard. It knocked him from the edge of the canyon they were battling on, the weak rubble gave way and he fell.

He could have died. Been reduced to data and being reborn as a Digi-Egg. But he survived, barely. He was recovered and returned to Jijimons house in one piece. He had learned his lesson. His cockyness almost destroyed everything he'd worked so hard to attain. Wild Birdramon were known to be highly protective of their young. He was foolish and brash. He may have learned his lesson, but many young Digimon looked up to him, and soon enough he was hailed by them as a brave warrior. He had fans! He could hardly believe it! He'd failed in battle and they loved him still because he was the only one with the balls to attack a Digimon as ferocious as a Wild Birdramon.

"Hey Garu? Sign my autograph book!" Said a young Guilmon one day while he was still recovering. The Guilmon wasn't anything special, a little excitable maybe but nothing unusual, but he couldn't deny such a simple request.

"Uhh, sure." He said, placing his paw on the Digi-pad presented at him. The Guilmon blushed heavily and said his thank-you's before leaving Garurumons tent. Garurumon grinned, he thought Guilmon was cute. He made a note to look him up when he was a bit older.

Now here he was- WereGarurumon; tall, strong, and many would call him _sexy_, but he never forgot the lessons learned in his Rookie and Champion years. And so, he was no longer a wild showoff. He was still wild meaning he had no tamer, sure, but he wasn't as fight-happy as he was as his previous generations. Which was pretty much a positive thing, but sometimes he just _had _to fight, as most Digimon did. And the need to fight often had him training at Leomons gym- keeping up his skill and strength. He was naturally muscled and strong. It was in his data. But that didn't stop him from doing _more_. His prideful nature dictated that he do alot to maintain his power and not let anything drop below his base levels. Which was assuredly not a positive thing.

WereGarurumon heard a voice call his name. "Hey WereGarurumon!" He knew the voice, but remained calm, as he always did, sitting on a bench before training.

"**Etemon**". He said cooly. He knew what the beast Digimon wanted. He _always _wanted the same thing. Etemon was a bully. The biggest and baddest bully this side of Digital Island. He was the worst of what WereGarurumon could have been. Always looking for a fight. But the wolf-man Digimon would not rise to the bait of the monkey-man Digimon, no matter how much he'd like to take him down.

"Lookee here... Empty gym. Could have us some fun eh? Whatd'ya say puppy?" Etemon delivered a shit-eating grin that just made WereGarurumon want to kick his teeth out. And if he was less coolheaded, he would have.

"Think I'll pass man." He replied to the other muscle-Digimons proposition, who, seemed irritated by lack of a desired reaction, got right up in his face, almost nose to nose with his teeth bared. Etemon looked pissed. Which always pleased WereGarurumon.

"Oh yeah?" Etemon growled, breathing against the other Digimons nose. "Y'know. I don't think I like that answer puppy. Why don't you try again huh?" This guy was starting to piss off WereGarurumon, who's line of tranquility was starting to curve, a bead of sweat formed on his brow. This was as much of a success as Etemon was about to get today, so, in contrast to his downright intimidating tone, laughed hard in WereGarurumons face before turning his back and continuing to laugh riotously, like he'd just told the funniest joke in the world. If that was the case- WereGarurumon didn't get it.

Obviously, ignoring Etemon was the only option for the time being, though he didn't know how long it would take before the tightrope of calm he walked with his humongous feet would snap and he'd use those humongous feet paws to kick the crap out of the bully Etemon. No-one was under his radar, he even talked back to Leomon. _Leomon_! The nerve of this Etemon! '_Someone has to put him in his place' _thought WereGarurumon idly, letting himself scowl, blurring the bright sun in his eyes. But he refused to admit that Etemon was getting to him, so sat by on the stone bench watching as the antagonizing apeman as he began punching a huge punching bag, a punching bag so big, it could be practice for any number of large Digimon.

The gym itself was an open-space, situated between two canyons, near the edge of a cliff- part of the same canyons that housed the same Birdramon that WereGarurumon fought. It wasn't an easy place to reach indeed. In fact, it was such a dangerous trek, that warning signs claimed any Digimon less than Champion shouldn't even attempt the trip. He used to train at the Green Gym in the City until the equipment proved either not built enough or too small. He had heard about a gym for strong Digimon, hidden between two canyons. And, like any Digimon looking for a challenge, set out to find this fabled place for skilled tamers and Digimon.

Leomon was an acclaimed legend to everyone, an icon. When WereGarurumon was just a Gabumon, he dreamed of meeting the so-called 'King of Beasts'. Although the DigiWorld had no Kings of sorts- It was a mere status symbol given to him for his heroic feats of bravery. He was not only brave; saving helpless Digimon from the bandits and Bad Tamers on the Island, he was also wise. It was in fact, he, who coached Garurumon away from his wild ways and to follow the ways of peace as he did. And in embracing tranquility, he reached his limit as a Champion Digimon and became strong as he is now, becoming WereGarurumon, an Ultimate Digimon surpassing even the power of his trainer Leomon, who was a Champion Digimon. Strong of course. But WereGarurumon had surpassed him- no longer needing his help.

WereGarurumon never admitted it out loud to his friend and mentor, but he always admired Leomon for much more than his ability and selflessness; his body, for one was big and strong, muscle mass covering every inch of his masculine form, it was hard not to think of him in a sexual context, no matter how guilty he felt for his wandering eyes, it wouldn't go away. It kept him up all night- painfully erect inside his jeans, making a wet patch and refusing to let him be until he took care of it. Spending all day with a hot and sweat-covered Leomon was too much. Even as Garurumon his red leaking tip would poke out of his sheath, and whenever he felt himself harden, he'd leave saying he was too tired for more training and had to rest. Rest, of course had him inside his tent, his hard shaft stuffed down his own throat in a shameful act of autofellacio until he sucked himself of every last drop of pent-up wolf seed.

Etemons bullying had gone as far as calling Leomon a 'hippie' and a 'pretty-boy-kitty'- That pissed WereGarurumon off greatly, how dare he call his mentor a pretty-boy-kitty! He was more of a manly, god-like, sexy, hot... and there he goes again, imagining Leomon under a waterfall as he did his endurance training, wet and his body shiny. WereGarurumon growled and shook his head. '_I will not get a boner in front of Etemon'. _He willed himself into feeling his rumbling balls halt the effort of making his member hard.

He glanced up at Etemon. '_Phew'_! He mentally breathed a sigh of relief, the other Digimon was still busy punching the giant oversized red sack._ 'I should train'_. He said, finally feeling the stirring in his groin die down. It must look odd, him sitting there on the stone bench, not using any of the equipment in the gym. Ignoring Etemon, WereGarurumon stood straight, his tall form almost towering to Etemon, who in turning his head, saw the tall wolf pass him by, who to him was clearly trying to piss him off with all the ignoring pious crap. To Etemon, everything was about him. He was the center stage and being ignored by this once wild wolf was simply not an option. He'd get his way yet.

WereGarurumon, who had spent half the morning preparing for an all-day session by meditating on his thoughts and feelings now had taken spot at a frame of metal bars and approached the highest, most difficult to reach bar. He stretched up, gripping the lowest bar, which ironically, he could barely reach. Etemon watched as WereGarurumon stretched out his body gripping the bar and easily heaved his whole body up until his chin touched the bar and lowered himself. His arm muscles and biceps stretched and expanded so much it looked like they had been inflated like balloons on his upper arms._ 'Impressive... lets see where this little show goes'_. Thought Etemon who had since abandoned his training and stood, arms across his broad muscled chest. Oh yes, if he wasn't willing to fight him, then Etemon would surely settle with free tickets to the gun show on display.

WereGarurumon made no effort to hide his impressive physique to the world. He was, after all, made this way and felt no shame as such in walking around in just a pair of jeans that were obviously far too small all the time. This, coupled with his hero and Ultimate status made him one of the most desirable Digimon around. In both battle and masturbatory fantasies; just like Leomon was to him. None of this occurred to WereGarurumon though, despite the fact that Digimon came on to him on a daily basis. He was too fast paced to notice the longing looks or sly touches. Well, except for Etemon who made no effort to give dignity a go. Yes, Etemon had pretty much offered him a proposition for sex every time he saw him but the wolf would usually dismiss him as trying to trap him with some mind-fuckery.

Yes, he knew he was a sexual being, and occationally made small differences in his appearance just to make himself feel sexy, such as; nipple piercings to match his ear. Not wearing underwear also felt good, his groin rubbing against his tight jeans and palming his long hard erection through the material when no-one was watching. He also intentionally dealt rips and claw-slash marks on the same pants, showing more fur than could possibly pass as clothing, on occation, he thought about going nude as a lot of Digimon did. But once stepping out of his pants he realised he wore them for a reason- his cock was big, hanging half-way down the way to his knees. As he admired himself in a reflection in the water, he grew hard, slowly, it flickered to life, and the big red rocket grew, hard and thick, expanding far beyond normal penises and thickness to match. When fully erect, his penis could touch his nipple ring. So, yes he was proud of the fact that he was so gifted physically.

So as he worked out, flexing his abs and arms, Etemon was drinking in the erotic sight before him; A large muscled wolf-man, arms up behind his head, expanding his chest and arching his back, his armpits on display and his pubic fur peeking out from under the waistband of his pants. '_Mmm that boy is a hot piece of Digimon ass yes sir'_. Etemons thoughts only got dirtier as he watched WereGarurumon get down on his back and proceed to do a set of sit-ups. His abs flexing looked amazing, and the little grunts of effort every time he came up to a sit were practically torturous to the horny monkey; who began to pant heavily, getting turned on by the other males display.

"What are you looking at?" WereGarurumon growled. The eyes may have been behind shades, but he knew Etemon had been watching him for most of the morning and, slowly, the eyes bore into him, he had begun to feel like a piece of meat on show- it bothered him.

Etemon licked his lips; "I'd think that'd be fairly obvious puppy- I'm looking at you." WereGarurumon didn't flinch, even though inside he was grinding his teeth and scowling. He did however sit up and managed to glare in the direction of the other Digimon. The 'look' from WereGarurumon would normally turn any Digimon crossing him to ice, but Etemon was not even close to affraid, another cog in his plan to making the wolf reach a breaking point.

"You'd better stop." He said harshly, his teeth finally baring. Etemon bared his teeth too, but in contrast- his curved into a proud smile. The first signs had begun to show themself. Of course, Etemon had no intention to carry on trying to goad WereGarurumon; he didn't know what would come of it, but he really all he wanted was the satisfaction in knowing that he got to him.

"Or what huh puppy huh? What're you gonna do eh? You gonna send your pretty-boy-kitty after me to preach against wrongdoings eh? " That did it.

WereGarurumon snarled angrily and stood to his feet, marching over to the other Digimon, this time it was his turn to get into his face; eyes blazing, angry and seeking retribution. "You'd take that back if you know what's good for you... _chimp_." This venomous new side of the wolf Digimon pleased Etemon greatly. This is what he wanted. To see the veneer of calm placed on this former impulsive and free Digimon peel away, and show his true self- the one Leomon had helped settle into a serenity matched only by the Beast King himself.

"Aww c'mon you can't tell me ya haven't thought about suckin' on that big hose cock of hi-" He'd heard enough. Etemon stopped, mid-sentence, tasting blood flooding his mouth. WereGarurumons fist connected again, the knuckle-duster on his fist hitting his cheekbone, tearing flesh and sliding up against his nose, which sprayed more blood down his face and chest. "Huh? Hahaha! That's what I'm talkin' about!" As Etemon recoiled, shrugging off the pain and busted nose and broken teeth and cut face, he still managed to grin and laugh like a madman. His laughing had become irritating, the mad monkey purposely over-acting, going as far as holding his stomach he was laughing so much.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." WereGarurumon had grabbed Etemon by the shoulders, his claws painfully digging into his back as he pressed the other male hard against the punching bag. His eyes burned deep into his as he felt his sunglasses yanked off and dropped to the floor and crunched under the wolfs big foot-paw. The ape only smirked in response, making no attempt to escape, which came as no suprise to the other Digimon; '_he's probably enjoying this the sick fuck_...' he thought.

Etemon indeed appeared to be enjoying this little sexual dominance game. Sexual it was to him; being pressed against a wall by a sexy wolf Digimon being so rough with him. His hand slid down between them and while WereGarurumon was so busy in this staring contest, Etemon had begun to rub down his own abs and rub at the tight slit concealing his cock and balls. Two fingers slid inside the sticky man-slit and slowly pulled out his genitals, swollen and red, ready for attention. The primate Digimon stroked himself up and down, the beginnings of an erection starting to form.

Suddenly, through the scent of blood already stinging in his nostrils, WereGarurumon smelled something else. His nose twitched, he recognised the scent well enough- It was the scent of arousal. Finally, he was the first to break eye contact, glancing down in an unimpressed expression; He saw Etemon, openly masturbating himself in between them. The smell of leaking, hard cock was so much stronger than blood, all he could smell was sweat and monkey come.

"Why don't ya make me huh?" He said, drawling lazily as he tugged on himself. WereGarurumon looked up, snarling, before looking back down._ 'He's... well he's... big'_. He found himself saying to himself as he watched Etemons cock grow, unable to look away as the large shaft grew against to what natural standards should dictate, veins accenting it's sheer size to rival his own. '_Fuck... I'm fucked'_. He said to himself as he found his own cock twitch under his pants.

"What was that wolfy, I don't think I heard ya?" Said Etemon with no small measure of triumph on his face. You could just tell he was loving this even if you disgregareded his massive erection. His cocky grin just spelled everything clear as day;_ 'I beat you'_. Still, against everything he had worked for, this one asshole Digimon managed to break him. He still had a lot to learn, that was for sure. This thought suddenlt dawned on him; the could have sex, here and now. No one was around. Etemon was obviously horny and WereGarurumon... well, his groin stirred, something was happening down there. Before today, Etemons lazy come-ons would have had no effect on him, but for some reason today was an exception. It never occurred to him that he could oblige Etemons propositions and get some easy sex. He always said no, without really thinking about it let alone consider it.

"I didn't_ say _anything." WereGarurumon said, a hint of irritation starting to dull the anger of his voice just moments earlier. This elicited another laugh, but this was a quicker one, more strangled as his jerking off had begun to take most of his attention.

"Why am I not suprised huh? Got nothin' to say." He was so cocky! WereGarurumon was tempted to just bend him over the bench and fuck the shit out of him right now just to show him who was boss. '_Oh, shit'_. WereGarurumon grew hard at the thought. '_This isn't good_.' The outline in his tight pants was already getting hard to conceal. He squirmed his hips uncomfortably, this move was far too obvious not to catch the attention of the other male; "Ooh-ook! What-a we have here!" Etemon had noticed the obvious erection growing and filling out, he took his hand off his own penis and groped at the tool through his pants- which only made it worse, growing harder, faster.

In defence of his self-respect, his clawed hands were pulled back from the shoulders he gripped before him and snatched the wrist of the ape rubbing his cock through his jeans.

"Hand's off!" He barked.

"Does wolfy want a bone?" Etemon groaned, feeling a tight grip at the base of his member. He looked down. WereGarurumons hand was gripping his stiff rod, it would have hurt if he wasn't so damn horny.

"Maybe I do". WereGarurumon finally said, after what seemed like an age. Etemon grinned wide. The terms had been met. WereGarurumon shocked himself with his answer,but he had thought about it. He was hard. Etemon was hard. They were alone... he could smell their arousal mixing in the stale air between them. It smelled... good. '_Fuck it' _he thought, starting to slide his hand up and down the big dick in his palm, it was wet, pre-come was coating his hand already, sticking to the thin fur there.

"Ya might wanna take those pants of boy- lest you bust a rather messy nut in 'em." Etemon laughed.

"Shut up or I'll rip your cock off." He replied, clearly irritated by all the talking. But, he was right. The City workers might get a bit suspicious seeing him washing come-stained jeans in the lake, he didn't like the fact that he was about to have sex with a Digimon he really hated, the last thing he needed was anyone finding out that he'd sunk this low. Besides... he only had one pair.

"Oh-ho! Someone's eager!" Etemon said proudly.

WereGarurumon rolled his eyes, unsnapping the buckle on his pants. "Shut up and lay down." Etemon didn't need much more than that, his member was already throbbing and fit to burst, it was time to do ths. He layed down on the stone bench, ideally, a bed would have been nice, but this was a fuck, not some pretty flowery love-making session, this was pure animal sex, to Etemon, the hard surface just added to the whole experience. Putting his hands behind his head, he stretched, flexing his muscled body out and rolling his hips, feeling his abs gyrate made his head-end leak a single bead of pre down the shaft. The wolf, in the meantime, dropped his pants, no easy task considering the size of the thick meat he was packing, it made it rather difficult indeed to get the tiny pants off. The friction of denim against his bare cock had a rather pleasurable reaction, the rough rubbing and squeezing his erection against the tight clothing brought his red rocket to full hardness. The tip smacked against his chest as it flicked free of the tight article of clothing. He was _so_ hard it hurt, clear liquid begun leaking from the head and he resisted the urge not to lean over and blow himself right there and then while he struggled to get the pants off down passed his ankles and oversized feet.

Finally, after much trial and error, he was free of his clothes, dumping, along with his pants; knuckle dusters, belts, leather strappings and shoulder armour in to a big pile on the floor. Luckily, Etemon wore no clothes, so it was real easy for him just to pull on his prick 'til he got it up. Which, he already had. He was laid there ready and waiting on the bench, eager for it, he was trying not to touch himself because he feared the near inevitable orgasm that would follow. He'd leave that to his sexy wolf rival.

And as if on cue, nude and rock hard; WereGarurumon strode over confidently and quickly. Neither of them would last long, they knew, so they had to just get it over with. Etemon had no problems with whatever way the other male wanted to do this. It was just fun for him and fun had many positions.

Soon enough though, WereGarurumon was on him, sitting on his chest with his back to him. "Ooh yeah you overgrown beast, suck it..." And suck it he did, leaning down, legs spread either side of Etemons ribs. He took all of Etemons monkey cock down his throat, pushing his head as far down the meat pole as he could. He felt it jab his vocal chords and he had no trouble sinking his face lower, unhinging his maw and taking it so far down his throat that he could possibly see the outline against his stomach. Having no lips- it was all he could do not to scrape it with his teeth as he swallowed it whole and begun pulling back up, massaging the huge penis with his throat muscles and long tongue rather than using lips. He had practised this many times before on his own when he deepthroated himself and so knew how to be carefull not to bite to give the most pleasure he could.

Etemon had an almost identically sized rocket-tipped cock in front of him as he reached under WereGarurumons stomach pressed against his own and pulled the penis backwards so it was pointed at him and started licking the slit, tasting and swallowing the pre-come. He let out a moan of pleasure feeling WereGarurumons feet claws scrape against his ribs. He was a beast of a Digimon and being such a sexual deviant, had picked up a fondness for every kind of fetish out there; one of which being feet. And WereGarurumons huge, clawed feet were to him, one of the sexiest in the entire DigiWorld, but there wasn't much he could do with them right now other than stroke and rub them with a hand whenever he found his hands free of not trying to force the penis down his throat. He groaned again as he stuffed the other males pointed tip against his throat, relaxing his throat muscles allowed him to take about half of it down- he wasn't as skilled as his rival in that respect, but he could rub the rest of with both hands that barely fit around the entire girth of the monster.

By this time, WereGarurumon, encouraged by Etemons incesscent rubbing and licking, had begun a rather aggressive bobbing motion, pulling all the way up until the shaft in his maw almost came free, and diving back down deep until it settled neatly iside him. Etemon was in bliss, grunting and throwing his head back when he managed to take a breath from his own sucking session.

Etemon could never have been able to tell; but this was the first time WereGarurumon had sucked a member that wasn't his own. He was secretly disgusted that his first be with Etemon. But the wilder side of him practically howled in triumph at his skill! He was more than proud, but he didn't show it, he had his modesty after all. That said; he felt the first was of orgasm rumble in Etemons balls and with no little amount of pleasure, WereGarurumon swallowed, blast after blast gushed down his throat, he had to pull back slightly so he could experience the taste on his tongue. He was in heaven- sperm was one of his biggest turn ons, and getting this much had him reaching his own orgasm in no time at all.

They were coming down each others throats, Etemon, being less successful in sucking, had been even less successful in swallowing- gallons of the wolfs thick white juices flooded his mouth in an instant and shot out through his nostrils, it stung. And he would have yelled out in shock if he wasn't too busy screaming in pleasure, well-gargling with his mouth full of digi-sperm. It was all too much! He knew he wasn't going to last long, but _wow_! He swallowed and swalloed and still the other male wasn't done. With WereGarurumon draining Etemon of all the juice he could get, he moved his hips up and pulled himself free of Etemons mouth so that he wouldn't choke him- not that he'd mind if he choked, but he didn't want to risk having his dick bitten off in the process.

WereGarurumon, orgasm spent inside Etemon, lifted himself off the other Digimons body. Usually after he came, he'd be too tired and satisfied to do anything but fall asleep. But now, well, he didn't feel much like getting all cuddly with Etemon after all, they just had sex, it didn't mean they hated each other one bit less. Etemon, too had a similar philosphy, sitting up, he coughed loudly while packing his softening meat back inside himself, ignoring the stickyness in his own fur. The wolfs shaft took longer to go down, but while he was waiting he had started tanking his pants back on, sparing no time in even looking at Etemon, who he knew, would have a big fucking smile on his face.

"Y'know, your a good fuck-" Before Etemon could finish, WereGarurumon had clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from saying one more word. He'd already heard enough out of him for a lifetime.

"Shut up. Now get outta here." He said with a measure of deadly seriousness. Etemon, already had the satisfaction of knowing he could get to him whenever he wanted, this, for now was all he needed. This _wasn't _over, he'd make sure of that. But for now he was spent. And flashed him yet another annoying grin before walking off as if nothing ever happened._ Suits me just fine_. Thought WereGarurumon. With all the awkward silences and quiet threats. WereGarurumon hadn't realised they'd had an audience.

**Leomons **voice boomed and echoed against the cliff-face. WereGarurumon stopped cold, pants stuck half-way passed his knees.

"...And what kind of training was that?" It was a rhetorical question, he hoped- because he really didn't think he could talk his way out of this mess.

-End-


	2. WereGarurumon X BlackLeomon 2

**Digimon- Adventures of WereGarurumon.**

_Disclaimer__: Digimon, and all related characters are property of Namco/Bandai. This story is work of entertainment and not for profit._

_Warning__: M Rated. Very strong homosexual overtones throughout (yaoi, slash whatever you want to call it). Most of it very graphic and with some scenes of kink... You have been warned._

_Authors Notes__: I've always had a thing about WereGarurumon, and I'm not the only one I'm sure. So here it is! This is a world where Digimon is not family-friendly. Language/Sex/Violence galore! The way the creators wanted Digimon but couldn't! Hope you enjoy! If not?- Cool. All Hatemail is welcome too. This chapter involves sexual content between our star- WereGarurumon, and a virus infected Leomon._

**-WereGarurumon X BlackLeomon-**

"...And what kind of training was that?"

WereGarurumon had been caught. By Leomon. In post sixty-nining Etemon right there in the middle of Leomons own training gym. His face was flushed, his pants only half on. This didn't look good. He was still half-erect. _'Damnit_.' As he contemplated turning to face his friend and mentor, he thought about all the excuses and apologies he'd have to say- not just to Leomon, but to himself, turning himself into a whore right here in Leomons own gym. He felt ashamed, tight abs expanded slightly with the sheer volume of sperm the monkey Digimon had shot down his throat. Leomon was quiet for the longest time, WereGarurumon knew he was there though- feeling the glare of his furious eyes staring at his back. For all the disappointment his master must be feeling, WereGarurumon felt worse; regardless of his self-control, he gave in to the childish games of a bully. It felt good, sure, mutually engaging in oral sex with such willing partner so out in the open was a suprising rush, he came in no time.

He turned around to face the Digimon silently scalding him just after his penis had softened enough to pull up his pants fully. The sun was in his eyes and he squinted but he was there, he could make out the outline of Leomons statuesque form, muscles ripped and wild mane blowing in the breeze. He was squatting on a high rock near the edge of the canyon. His dominance and superiority literally shining, he truly was the King of Beasts.

"Leomon... I.." The wolf had begun to try to talk his way out of this mess, but stopped, mid-sentence, realising he had nothing to say. Nothing could justify what he had just done .

"Shut up. You are unworthy of words..." The voice echoed from rock wall to rock wall.

WereGarurumon hung his head in shame. He had never once heard his master this angry, his voice didn't portray anger though, he sounded... different. He followed his command and remained silent.

"What were you _thinking _you _slut_? This is _my _gym. _My _home. You defile it with your activities. Leave. And never come back." Shame overcame his senses, he felt so guilty and disgusting. He walked, his head still hung as he grabbed his belt and shoulder guard from the ground. He was picking up the pieces of his shattered self-control and self-respect as he went along, remembering how he had first met Leomon;

Garurumon was wild. Everyone in the city knew of his reputation. He made sure of that. Asserting his pressure and intimidation wherever he went. Never settling down. Never staying in one place. He walked the jungles and marshlands with no fear. Of course, his encounter with the protective Birdramon was just one of many of his adventures.

"Help oh help- somebody please. Help!" The voice made his ears prick up in alertness, he couldn't ignore a plea for help. He raced through the jungle heat, leaping and bounding over rocks, fallen logs and other such obstacles. The voice seemed to have no origin to normal ears, but Garurumon had such acute hearing he could pinpoint a single pebble falling in a landslide. The heat was thick and hot, foggy and sticky. It made him uncomfortable, he preferred the cold after all being built for the cold with fur such as his made the jungle trips especially difficult. But he knew he had to push on.

At this point in his life, he didn't have an identity as a hero, just a lone wanderer, he wanted credit for his deeds of course as any young adventurer did. But was never considered a hero as most of his actions resulted in yet more trouble. He kept running, crashing through bushes as he went, nothing seemed to stop him. And as he came to a skidding halt in the dirt at the origin of the voice, he was ready to head into battle. But what he saw made him stop so close to attacking he could taste the blood, His jaws open, pulled back and closed, he tilted his head in confusion; A single Agumon was standing there looking shocked.

"Ohh oh thank-you for coming!" It was clear the Agumon wasn't expecting to almost die after calling for help. Garurumon gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" Was all he managed to growl out.

"I've just been robbed! Two mean Goburimon stopped me and took all my credits!" The small lizard Digimon seemed really sad about the fact. "Please! Your big and strong- can you get it back from them?" Garurumon rolled his eyes. He had little choice. Following the path pointed out to him by Agumon, he followed the path in a hurry, still smelling the criminal Goburimon scent from footprints in the sand. Good thing for him that Goburimon weren't known to be diabolical masterminds, they had taken their loot to the canyons where the commonly found advantage on jumping on their victims- Garurumon would not let that happen to him.

"Hold it Garurumon!" They did just as expected, jumping down from the rocks and blocked his path. "Theres a toll for passin' through here! Pay up." They grinned. Boy they didn't know who they were dealing with; Garurumon charged, crashing through the pair, they clung to his fur and held on with tight-gripping hands. He couldn't reach them, so he took to running against the rock face, hoping to knock them off of him.

A fireball hit him in the side, he was knocked against the wall and shook his head, feeling disorientated as he looked around, looking around for the origin of the firball; It was Agumon. Garurumon felt so stupid, _'a trap_!' he cursed himself as he looked on to see the two Goburimon go stand either side of Agumon as they all advanced on him. He growled, watching each enemy carefully as the circled him. They were no match, as a Goburimon behind Garurumon tried to tackle him, he found himself flung in the air and landing somewhere up a tree. Now it was two on one. The traitorous Agumon had begun to look nervous, but the lacking intelligence Goburimon jumped for Garurumon, hoping to get on his back where he couldn't reach, however his reflexes were too sharp and the second Goburimon was also tossed in the air, landing with accuracy on top of the same high tree the first one was now struggling to unwrap himself from vines; landing right on his head. Agumon stared at Garurumon who was looking increasingly pissed off. Finally, realising this was a fight he couldn't win, Agumon turned and made to run but Garurumon had jumped him from behind, pinning him from behind.

"Help! Help!" He screamed out. Garurumon was not without mercy, and lifted his heavy paw off Agumons back. His calls of help, however had not gone unheard; As Agumon got up and begun to run, the grand, muscled figure of Leomon jumped between the pair of Digimon. He was tall. Taller than even Garurumon, his body strong and masculine. "Leomon thank you! This mean Digimon was about to have his violent way with me!" Agumon, like the coward he was, hid behind the wall of muscle, clinging to the large lions pants. Leoman stared down at Garurumon, their eyes met, a grand nobleness in his eyes caught Garurumons attention.

Leomon was no fool. "Leave here Agumon, you're safe now." Agumon needed no inspiration to do exactly that, after muttering his thank-you's to the interrupting hero, he ran off back in to the jungle. It was now a tense stand-off, both Digimon had a fair chance of defeating the other in battle, Garurumon snarled, hoping to unnerve his opponent, but once they were alone, Leomon allowed his fierce, emotionless face to break in to a half-smirk. This confused Garurumon, but he wouldn't relax in case this was some kind of trick.

"Hah! Relax Garurumon! I know what really happened." Leomon turned his back and turned to face the jungle. "I have been watching the Agumon for a while, he'd been tricking many poor souls into this place to be robbed by bandits. You did the right thing though in trying to help." Garurumon was confused. Leomon turned to face him once more, their eyes met and Garurumon felt a heat in his groin when he walked passed him between two large rocks. "I am Leomon. You look strong enough and your heart is clearly noble for you to spare the Agumon.. If you wish to train at my gym. Follow me." And that was the beginning of a friendship that would allow Garurumon to Digivolve. But somehow, he knew... he knew this wasn't the same Leomon he met.

WereGarurumon snarled and snapped his head back up to turn and face the imposter.

"Who are you!" He barked, clearly enraged that anyone would dare insult the image of his beloved mentor. Leomon grinned wide. It _was _him. But he looked different. His eyes-they were red! And his skin- black!

"How _dare _you question me you slut!" The words cut deep in to WereGarurumon, the Leomon he knew would not behave this way. His thunderous voice coupled with his god-like body would be intimidating to any strong Digimon. But this was too strange to WereGarurumon, the appearance, his mannerisms, that evil glint in his eyes... "You are nothing WereGarurumon... a dirty fuck tool for the masses."

"No... you are not Leomon." He interrupted with conviction.

"Oh but I am! I am stronger and better than ever! Hahah!" His laugh. He'd never heard him laugh like that before. WereGarurumon wasn't about to leave until he knew what was wrong with his friend. Then he saw it; a large, black gear, sticking out of his back. WereGarurumon had now come to the conclusion that he had been infected by a virus from the gear in his back. "What are you looking at?" BlackLeomon begun to walk around WereGarurumon. "Your looking at my body aren't you whore? At... this." Leomon, slipped his two thumbs under the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. WereGarurumon gulped, his cock was massive and gorgeous, big and veiny. He wanted it. "Yeah... this is what you want isn't it?" He grinned and rubbed his big lion rod until it begun to stiffen. He had to use both hand to just reach around the girth of his penis and it wasn't even hard yet!

WereGarurumon licked his maw, oh yes, he wanted that inside him. But part of him said Leomon wasn't in his right state of mind and this would be taking advantage. Then again- he just sucked off Etemon, what was one more? WereGarurumon was hardening again and he quickly ditched his jeans again wondering why he even bothered putting them on in the first place. He begun to salivate long wet streaks down on to his feet making them sticky. Leomon was so big... he could smell it from where he was. His own wolf dick had become hard yet again. He cursed how damn horny the sight of a penis made him. He just lost control. Both Digimon now stared each other down, massive penises erect and sticking straight up against their iwn chests.

BlackLeomon was eager and ready for sex with the wolfman, it was clear. And WereGarurumon, dropping all his morals, dropped to his knees at BlackLeomons feet and took the head of his member in to his maw, saliva soaked it in an instant, running down the length of the shaft in a sticky, gushing river. It tasted _so _good. He groaned pleasurably as the lions monster rod pushed through his throat muscle, expanding his throat obscenely and his jaw was forced dislocated. BlackLeomons clawed fingers dug into the back of his head, gripping fur painfully. The pain only made the wolf want to pleasure him more. BlackLeomons red eyes rolled pleasurably into the back of his head as WereGarurumons long tongue reached out and played with those huge, come-filled balls.

"Not yet... pull off, I'm gonna fill you with my kingly load." Black Leomon seemed to want to own WereGarurumon, mark him as his territory. WereGarurumon was hot and extremely into sucking him off, he almost took him whole, but felt hand easing his cock out of his hungry maw. He felt a pang of disappointment, he loved sucking that cock so much. '_What has happened to me?' _If he could see himself now; on his knees, begging to suck more dick but finally turning and bending over, showing his rear for another Digimon to use, he wouldn't recognize himself.

WereGarurumon was also a virgin anally, though, alone, during his many masturbation sessions he found himself with long clawed fingers stuffed up his tight hole all the way to his knuckle. He remembered once he finally managed to get a whole fist up inside his own guts, cock jammed down his throat in a wild night of self-pleasure, he just changed- became so hungry to fill his maw and ass. The need was so strong, he loved it.

And that's why now, WereGarurumon was spreading his hole open for BlackLeomon, both large hands spreading his cheeks and two fingers breached himself and started pulling his wolf-hole open for the other male to get inside with ease. BlackLeomon grinned and pondered how earlier he would never consider letting him fuck him, here he was; acting like a muscled slut. The lion-man had a wicked idea, leaning down and lightly brushing the tip of his tongue against the rim of his open rectum, slicking a wet dripping circle along the whole rim. WereGarurumon growled, he was so ready to be fucked, teasing and tonguing was so not what he wanted despite how much it made his cock leak.

"Just... stick it in me you big-muscled bitch!" WereGarurumon barked. His sudden dirty outburst made BlackLeomon laugh- he had no idea he was wanting it this badly.

"Well, who's a desperate Digimon?"

"Shut up... Just fuck me." Well BlackLeomon wasted no more time, his cock already lubed and dripping with saliva and pre-come, just went ahead and rammed it deep. All the way. WereGarurumon howled as the shock of pain met him so suddenly. The lion grinned evilly, watching the wolf squim impaled on his massive penis. He pulled his hips tight against his own, slamming in and out. The sound was purely obscene, flesh slipping and sliding while he fucked the wolf. Moans spilling loudly from both parties. He was going to come soon. It felt so good!

So finally, he fucked the shit out of him, hard fast and brutal cries of pleasure ringing though the mountains. The gear in his back was starting to glow.

"Ahh ohh fuck yeah! Dirty little Wolf take it!" WereGarurumon loved every moment, finally having his manhole pounded like he'd always wanted, he was in a blissfull state of pleasure, unable to stop himself as he climaxes in long wet volleys up his chest and matting his fur. "AH YES YES OH FUCK YES YES YES OHHH-ARGH!" Black Leomon roared in extreme pleasure, the skilled ass bringing him to an enormous orgasm. With each blast of come he fired into WereGarurumons body, the gear in his back got hot, glowing white. He screamed in pain as it ripped itself free of his body. Before either of them knew fully what had happened, the white, heat of the gear disappeared as it dissintergrated into the air, data becoming non-existant. "Ohh..." As his cock came free of WereGarurumons wolf-hole, he stood to face BlackLeomon once again, come dripping from his ass.

"Leomon!" He barked, seeing the color returned to his mentors hot body. Both Digimon were still naked and half hard as the newly liberrated Leomon, looked at his hands, finally able to come to his senses.

"Yes... I'm back."

-End-


	3. WereGarurumon X Growlmon 3

**Digimon- Gay Adventures of WereGarurumon.**

_Disclaimer__: Digimon, and all related characters are property of Namco/Bandai. This story is work of entertainment and not for profit._

_Warning__: M Rated. Very strong homosexual overtones throughout (yaoi, slash whatever you want to call it). Most of it very graphic and with some scenes of kink... You have been warned._

_Authors Notes__: I've always had a thing about WereGarurumon, and I'm not the only one I'm sure. So here it is! This is a world where Digimon is not family-friendly. Language/Sex/Violence galore! The way the creators wanted Digimon but couldn't! Hope you enjoy! If not?- Cool. All Hatemail is welcome too. This chapter involves sexual content between our star- WereGarurumon, and a awestruck Growlmon!_

**-WereGarurumon X Growlmon-**

"Yes... I'm back."

It had happened so fast, one minute the large lion Digimon was fucking him, the next, during climax, a strange black gear had dislodged itself from his body and disintergrated. WereGarurumon had no idea what was going on.

"What the fuck happened Leomon?" He said, annoyance rising in his husky voice, once again, yanking on his pants, ignoring the fact that his hole was freshly fucked and leaking copious rivers of sperm down his furry legs. Which didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would, the only thing that concerned him would be the attempt at taking them off again later, probably ripping out a few hairs from the come stuck to his jeans. He felt used. But that didn't bother him either as he was stuffing his spent cock back into his pants. Leomon made no attempt at getting his pants on, it came as no suprise to him as the great Digimon wouldn't mind being nude, his impressive member was probably something to be proud of. Very Proud.

"The black gear... Devimon." Leomon appeared to still be gathering himself, the pleasure of orgasm subsiding and the pain of the mechanical device ripping from his flesh was in contrast- painful. But it too was dying down. WererGarurumon had never encountered Devimon before, but had heard of his evil deeds. He was to Evil what Leomon was to Good. The wolf snarled, Leomon noted WereGarurumons change of personality, and partly blamed himself. "_Devimon_... he is the only one with the power to infect Vaccine Digimon by planting Black gears in them. But he's up to something. Yesterday... I looked towards the Digimountain, and a whole wave of Black Gears were taking to the sky." Leomon looked deadly serious, getting nose to nose with WereGarurumon.

"How do we stop him?" WereGarurumon, recovered from any shock was now up and ready for action.

"I don't know." That was not the answer that WereGarurumon was hoping for. "The only thing we can do, is to find the rest of the Black Gears." Leomon sounded certain of this, after all it was common sense; the evil is already released, then the only thing to do is find each carrier of a Black Gear and remove it.

"But... if the Black Gears have already found hosts!" WereGarurumon knew that there would not be much of a choice but to engage in combat with the many innocent Digimon who would be infected! "We would have to defeat all those Digimon in battle! And with our power-"

"They wouldn't survive, I know." Leomon looked gravely solemn, it appeared as though the only option may be to kill them. But then Leomons eyes looked up, hope expressed in his features. "Maybe not!" Leomon turned and walked to the edge of the canyon, looking down on the black pits beneath, he seemed to be in deep thought. "The Black Gear inside myself, it made me... _want _sex, and when I got what it wanted... destroyed itself... _after _I had experienced sexual climax!"

WereGarurumon was confused. "But... that would mean?"

"Yes... you must have sex with the infected Digimon to release the Black Gears!" WereGarurumon raised his brow, but under his pants, his cock secretely twitched; He _liked _the sound of that!

"But why me!" He kicked himself. He'd of course never admit to Leomon that the idea of going around the Digital Island fucking everyone turned him on beyond words, he tried to appear reluctant.

"Because, WereGarurumon... you are a virile and desirable Digimon, you would have no trouble persuading them to engage in such activities with you. You got through to me, I'm sure you'll do the same to them too. No go!" Leomon pointed his finger in no particular direction- he figured, for emphasis. This was happening too fast, he turned and walked out the gym, muttering to himself about why Leomon couldn't do it and mistaking how horny WereGarurumon is. But he would do this. He vowed. To _fuck _the evil out of the Digital world!

It was the late afternoon, and WereGarurumon had quite the task ahead of him. He first, stopped by his tent on the outskirts of the City, just inside the forest- he preferred living alone out here in the woods, solitary life suited him, he after all, wasn't much of a talker. He remembered moving out of the Digital City, the young Digimon followed him halfway out the City, they idolized him. He didn't see why. He wondered what happened to them. As he was reminiscing, a felt a presence enter the tent behind him. He scowled, clenching his fists, waiting for the innevetable suprise attack. And just as soon as he felt a red, clawed hand grip his shoulder, he reached and gripped the wrist tight, ducking down and flipping the rather heavy Digimon over his shoulder and on to the bed.

"Ohh... it's you... hey Growlmon."

"Geez... WereGarurumon... that hurt." Growlmon sounded more like his feelings were hurt than in any actual physical pain. The red lizard rubbed his arm but stayed on the bed, looking down.

"What is it? I'm busy?" He said, showing little attention to the other male on his bed. Growlmon looked up, looking slightly annoyed.

"Why are you always such a jerk!" Growlmon stood and made his way to leave the tent, and although WereGarurumon had little time to spare, he stood in front of the other Digimon, who was almost exactly the same height as he, careful not to get psysical with him.

"Look, sorry..." WereGarurumon sighed, rubbing the back of his head, scratching the fur. "What is it you want?"

"I suppose that'll have to do." Growlmon crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, a little irritated at the wolf's lack of sincerity. "I just heard from MGaogamon... he said you are gonna be setting out on an important quest soon!" WereGarurumon rolled his eyes, sometimes he wished MGaogamon would keep his mouth shut. MGaogamon was like him- a wolf, sure. They became fast friends, but the difference between them was that MGaogamon liked to talk. And that left him quite a productive member of the City and also living there. They grew up from Gabumon together and while they didn't seem to get along at Champion generation, Garurumon and Gaogamon had a lot of differences; for one thing Garurumon was crazy, looking for a fight where ever he could. Gaogamon was always a do-gooder, but when Garurumon became WereGarurumon, becoming something of a do-gooder himself, they had reconnected and friendship was established. However he didn't know why Growlmon, who was once Guilemon, a die-hard fan of WereGarurumon, would be socializing with MGaogamon, then again, he didn't particularly mind. Growlmon wasn't insufferable. Just... enthusiastic. "And... I was wondering..." WereGarurumon was worried that Growlmon would ask to go with him, it wasn't anything personal, but he worked alone. Growlmon seemed to be blushing. '_That's odd_' thought WereGarurumon. "And I was wondering..."

"Spit it out..." WereGarurumon was getting ready for the 'No' that he would soon be corresponding.

"...wondering if you'd let me blow you."

"Look, I get that you wanna help but- wait what!" WereGarurumons eyes widened in shock and what he'd just heard.

"Well, I've always had a thing for you and Etemon came by bragging that he'd sixty-nined with you and so I wanna know what it's like to blow you." He seemed embarressed, lloking at the floor. WereGarurumon growled, '_should have known Etemon wouldn't keep his monkey mouth shut..'_.

"Err... sure." WereGarurumon unbuckled his pants- he was already hard at the thought of getting sucked off by his biggest fan. He was _that _horny.

"Great!" Growlmon couldn't hide his giddyness. He blushed heavily and dropped to his knees.

"Just be quick... I should have left by now." WereGarurumon said, closing his eyes feeling his pants pulled to his ankles. "Ohhh yeaaah!" A long, slimy tongue dug in between his toes. It felt so good, he couldn't help but moan and lay back on the bed. Growlmon was tongue-bathing his huge feet, tongue licking a wet trail along the soles of his feet, from heel to toe, both Digimon were painfully hard. WereGarurumons cock throbbed as Growlmon sucked each toe like each were a cock. He wouldn't last much longer! Saliva coated both his feet, hot and wet, WereGarurumon was in a state of bliss, thrashing around on the bed, panting for air. And things only got better- looking down to see the red-faced lizard deep-throat him fully. He moaned, seeing the sexy Digimon blush around his monster cock, sucking it deep into his throat. He looked so hot, dick buried deep, head rocking back and forth. "Mmm, ohh yeah suck it... ohhh." He didn't usually get so vocal, but this Digimon looked so damn cute, he couldn't resist encouraging him. The young lizard was loving it too, jacking himself off with urgency, they were both going to come soon. WereGarurumon was amazed-three times in one day. "Ohh yes, I'm coming baby swallow it... oh... oh... mmm... Ah! Ahh! AHHHH!" And with that he was blasting a hot generous load of wolf juice down his throat, followed by Growlmons grunting pleasure splilling all over both of them.

"Was that... OK." He looked up, face still flushed. He looked so cute.

"Hell yes!" He replied without a shred of exaggeration. He hadn't imagined sex would feel so good! Before, when WereGarurumon had sex with himself- it was always just to relieve his aching erections that he couldn't get rid of. "Fuck! We gotta do this again when I get back." WereGarurumon grinned.

"I'm happy to please... ohh.. sorry, I got my stuff all over you." Growlmon blushed, looking down. WereGarurumon looked at himself; laid on a bed, feet covered in slobber, body sweaty and covered in globs of yellowish come. '_I've become such a slut!' _He chuckled dirtily to himself in his head. His chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. He felt so hot and horny. Ready for his adventure for sure!

"That's okay..." Growlmon expected a stern yelling, but instead WereGarurumon did something suprising and very sexy; sliding a long slender finger down his chest, collecting a generous amount of sperm, and brought it to his mouth, sucking the come off, letting it slide wetly down his throat, and licking his maw. "Mmm ohh man I could live off this stuff." And WereGarurumon wasn't lying! He really could see himself eating and drinking nothing else but other Digimons hot come for the rest of eternity. And as sexy as that fantasy was to WereGarurumon; he had to leave.

"Do you promise we'll do it again?" Growlmon asked eagerly as the come-eating wolf stood up on sticky feet and pulled on a jockstrap before pulling on his jeans. WereGarurumon replied to Growlmons question with a sly sexy wink, knowing for sure that now he'd got used to sex with other males, he'd be doing it _alot _more.

WereGarurumon, now that sex was on his mind- constantly- he started eagerly on his journey. After saying goodbye, he walked first, into the city to empty his full bowels, it had been a while after all. And now, with all preparations complete; WereGarurumon was ready to begin his rather gay adventure!

-End-


	4. WereGarurumon X Zudomon 4

**Digimon- Gay Adventures of WereGarurumon.**

_Disclaimer__: Digimon, and all related characters are property of Namco/Bandai. This story is work of entertainment and not for profit._

_Warning__: M Rated. Very strong homosexual overtones throughout (yaoi, slash whatever you want to call it). Most of it very graphic and with some scenes of kink... You have been warned._

_Authors Notes__: I've always had a thing about WereGarurumon, and I'm not the only one I'm sure. So here it is! This is a world where Digimon is not family-friendly. Language/Sex/Violence galore! The way the creators wanted Digimon but couldn't! Hope you enjoy! If not?- Cool. All Hatemail is welcome too. This chapter involves sexual content with our star- WereGarurumon and a Zudomon._

**-WereGarurumon X Zudomon -**

And so, the adventure had begun; WereGarurumon couldn't see what would lay ahead, but his journey to save the free will of the Digimon of the Digital World by having sex with them was about to begin! As he walked along the coast just east of the City, he wondered what kind of Digimon would have been touched by Devimons corruption. Freeing Leomon was no small task, but it was enjoyable. He loved it. Getting rammed by the muscled Lion felt so good, and in return, he was freed from the hold of the black gear controling his mind. If this truly was a method of destroying Devimons evil hold on the helpless Digimon, then WereGarurumon would be more than willing to see it through.

He thought back to his birth, breaking free of his Digi-Egg along with several other Egg-brothers. He knew a few of them; the MachGaogamon in the city is also one of his Egg-brothers, but the other two, he had no idea what happened to them. They were adopted by two trainers upon birth. He never considered seeking them out, his early life was focused on his own training and exploring the far-reaches of the Island. He loved it. Being alone. And fighting tougher opponents to advance his own experience. But reaching the maximum level a Digimon could reach without help from a tamer, he decided to settle near the City. Maybe one day he'd search for his lost brothers, but until his current quest was complete, he'd have to wait for any personal issues.

Having no tamer had hindered him, he saw that now. He was out of control and very nearly lost himself to viral temptations if not for getting put in his place during a fight with Birdramon. He truly was brimming with self-confidence as Garurumon and had almost died during the risky fight. But now, he would be too advanced for a tamer, unless one day his data reset it'self, then he'd have no memory of his former life, but now, as WereGarurumon, he hoped things would go different next time.

"Hey! You!" WereGarurumon turned in the direction of the voice. He saw nothing, even completing a 360 degree scan of the coast and sands. "Yeah you! Big-footed wolfman!" The voice sounded annoyed. He still couldn't pinpoint a location. Until, all of a sudden, the ground beneath his feet began to move! Balancing himself, WereGarurumon placed a paw to the surface which was rapidly growing and expanding until he saw what he was standing on as the sand poured off and cleared- The giant shelled back of an angry Zudomon!

WereGarurumon leaped up in to the air propelled by the astounding power of his legs, he landed at the other end of the beach, sliding back until he came to a stop. 'This doesn't look good...' thought the wolf with alertness as his ears pricked up. The Zudomon roared, but to WereGarurumons suprise, it transformed in to a huge yawn. The Digimon was not lying in wait for prey like it appeared- he was just sleeping under the sand, and WereGarurumon had woken him. Zudomon yawned again and stretched. It was truly a giant, a match the wolf would surely find challenging, so he was grateful not to have enraged him further.

"You clumsy beast! Why don't you land Digimon ever look where your goin' huh?" The Digimon didn't seem like it was in for a fight. WereGarurumon dropped his fight-stance and relaxed a little, rubbing the fur on the back of his head awkwardly.

"Er sorry." He said, shrugging his muscled shoulders half-heartedly, he didn't know really what else to say. He'd have offered a more sincere apology but really he wasn't the only one at fault.

"Yeah, you'd better be you damn mongrel." WereGarurumon was finding it hard not to take the warlrus' harsh words personally but he felt his composure gave him away with his hair on the back of his neck sticking up. He didn't say anything the the huge armoured Digimon though, not yet anyway. Zudomon was now stood up straight after stretching his massive body, he looked at him with reserved fascination. He wondered how something so large managed to bury itself under such little sand. "Uhh... sorry." Zudomon groaned and shook his head. He seemed to have cooled off. "I... I'm just cranky."

WereGarurumon exhaled and shrugged awkardly. "No problem." He replied cooly.

"So er... what can I do for ya huh? You lookin' for a ride?"

"What do you mean?" The wolf was confused.

"Across the lake! Across the lake! I run the ferry service here, I give Digimon rides across to the other side of the lake! Though... not much business lately what with that big ol' bridge been built."

"A ride huh? Sure I guess. Why not." Zudomon seemed slightly irritated but moved over to the water and lay himself down in the shore, his massive shell performing not only as removable body armour, but now also, because of its remarkable buoyancy- a boat. A boat in which Zudomon could lay inside, using it like some sort of boogie board. WereGarurumon didn't see anywhere to sit other than on Zudomons chest. "So I... just get on?" He asked, raising his brow.

"Do ya see a chair? No? Then get on before I change my mind and let you swim!" WereGarurumon really wasn't a big fan of swimming and so proceeded to climb using the edge of the giants shell, and hoisted himself to his feet, he hated the water. "Is there a problem?" Zudomon was impatient and WGarurumon simply shook his head in the spirit of keeping up appearances and unsurely placed a foot in front of the other and then walked along the rim of the shell as if using a tightrope, and hopped down against the Zudomons clothed chest.

"No problem." WereGarurumon opted to squat on the walrus Digimons large chest rather than sit. He wasn't sure how long this trip would take, Zudomon appeared slow but they were moving at tremendous speed. If WereGarurumons first place to search for the black gears would be at the jungle, then he would be there in no time. "You wouldn't happen to have seen anything weird around here have you?"

"Hm... weird how?" He felt the tremendous voice rumble under him.

"I'm seeking to destroy black gears Devimon has sent out to infect Digimon."

"Now that you mention it- yeah." Zudomon posed the question to himself while the sight of the jungle on a distant shore came in to view. "A few hours ago, I did see one- a gear of some kind, heading into the jungle."

"So I am going the right way." WereGarurumon was relieved. He couldn't afford the time if he ended up travelling in the wrong direction.

"Huh? So your gonna destroy 'em huh?"

"Yeah." He replied simply.

Once they reached the jungle shore, WereGarurumon leapt off of Zudomons massive chest and landed soundly on the sand.

"Hey" He spun around to see a look of annoyance on the aquatic Digimons face. He tilted his head in confusion as he was about to enter the jungle and leave him behind. "What about payment!"

"Err..." WereGarurumon didn't know what to say- Zudomon didn't mention payment earlier, if he hadn't accepted the ride in the first place. It was at this point, that WereGarurumon noticed a shift in the crotch of Zudomon under his grey rubberized body covering. 'Is he... getting hard?' WereGarurumon gulped. He was starting to wonder if they could settle this argument peacefully. "I... don't have anything to pay you."

"Why you cheapass!-" Zudomon stopped, leaning back against his shell and scratching his now obviously hard cock. "-Though... I got me an idea." He said, looking wantingly at the wolf. Suddenly, feeling aroused, WereGarurumon grinned. He truly was a slut now.

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess we can work something out." WereGarurumon breathed heavy, stroking the length of his member. Zudomon was also clearly horny. This could be painful for WereGarurumon- he watched as Zudomons shaft grew. And grew. And kept growing! It was bigger than the wolfs whole body!

"Alright? Then lets do this." WereGarurumon knew that there was no way he was going to get that monster in his maw or hole, so he proceeded to leap back on the Digimon, this time he sat directly on the massive hard cock and started rocking back and forth like it was some kind of train ride. The heat from the two members pressed hard against each other was so intense, both Digimon couldn't help but sweat. "Mmm... you horny big boy?" WererGarurumon grinned, showing his white teeth. He begun to talk dirty, hoping to get the giant off faster so he could begin his journey, although, this would be good practice, he knew.

"Hmmm yeah! Ride that meat you horny wolf!" Zudomon gritted his teeth, starting to buck and rock against the other males hips, the smell of pre-come from both of them was strong, leaking and soaking through their clothes making a great sticky mess. For once, it appeared WereGarurumon wouldn't have to get naked. "Mmm.. Ohh I'm gonna bust a nut soon wolf!"

WereGarurumon was close too now, laying flat against the massive member and hugging it as he humped it like crazy. Oh shit this way it!

"Arghhh arghhh!" He heard the rumble in Zudomons balls and in a matter of moments, they were both lost in the bliss of orgasmic climax. Grunting and shouting as their come spilled forth, soaking their clothes and emitting a very strong odor, but neither minded, they were too far gone. As far as payment goes, WereGarurumon was pretty damn happy they negotiated. It was more than rewarding for both sides. Although he didn't expect to get laid again, he was getting the hang of using his sexuality to his advantage. "Look me up if ya need another ride." Zudomon winked while washing himself in the lake. WereGarurumon nodded, assuring that if he did need to get back across, he'd definately look him up again.

The wolf, however, decided not to wash, instead, he just stripped off as soon as he entered the jungle, leaving his soiled and stained pants in some bushes. The jungle was far too hot to wear them either way. He waved a quick farewell to the walrus warrior Digimon and started to explore the jungle. However, not more than a few steps in, he was met with a great urge to relieve his bowels, and after a double check all around, WereGarurumon was sure he was alone and so he made quick work and pulled his cock out of the jockstrap he put on earlier and started pissing a hot wet puddle by his feet. The stream of piss letting off steam as it puddled in the dirt, the wolf moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes and craning his head back. He needed that.

After shaking his penis, he stuffed it back into his sweaty jockstrap. Suddenly, his senses activated. His keen eyes looked all around... He wasn't alone. He should have expected as much. The last time he was here; He was Garurumon, chasing down a group of Goburimon. WereGarurumon growled, turning around to face the presence behind him eager for a fight. After so much sex, he was just itching to blow off his bloodlust.

-End-


	5. WereGarurumon X BlackMetalGreymon 5

**Digimon- Gay Adventures of WereGarurumon.**

_Disclaimer__: Digimon, and all related characters are property of Namco/Bandai. This story is work of entertainment and not for profit._

_Warning__: M Rated. Very strong homosexual overtones throughout (yaoi, slash whatever you want to call it). Most of it very graphic and with some scenes of kink... You have been warned. _

_Authors Notes__: I've always had a thing about WereGarurumon, and I'm not the only one I'm sure. So here it is! This is a world where Digimon is not family-friendly. Language/Sex/Violence galore! The way the creators wanted Digimon but couldn't! Hope you enjoy! If not?- Cool. All Hatemail is welcome too. This chapter involves sexual content with our star- WereGarurumon and a corrupted MetalGreymon.. Also note that this particular Digimon is not really BlackMetalGreymon- He is MetalGreymon afflicted by BlackGear corruption!_

**-WereGarurumon X BlackMetalGreymon/MetalGreymon -**

"Should'a know you'd show up here eventually... You remember me, don't you?"

WereGarurumon did. It was the Agumon he met a generation ago. The one who lured him into a trap with Goburimon bandits. He was bigger now. Much bigger. He was MetalGreymon. The wolf nodded, and was met by a laugh from the cyber dinosaur-dragon Digimon, a laugh not enticed by amusement, it was a heartless laugh that spelled trouble.

The jungle was hot as a volcano, WereGarurumon couldn't stop sweating; the tense stand-off not making things any cooler either, he was grateful to be wearing only a jockstrap to cover his large package. He's practically be burning up if he wore his denim pants. The sweat ran down his head and down his chest muscles and abs, his fur already soaked to begin with, he was starting to doubt his chances of survival against such a large and dreaded Digimon in such uncomfortable heat. MetalGreymon however, was perfectly suited to high temperatures with his reptile skin and metal implants.

"I'm bigger now." MetalGreymon stated the fact that was glaringly obvious to all. He stood at nearly double WereGarurumons height and his width was also impressive. They were both now the same generation of Digimon, and that puzzled the wolf; the last time he met MetalGreymon, as Garurumon, he was only an Agumon. He didn't want to think of how that very same Digimon who cowered behind Leomons protection was now his equal. And he most certainly didn't want to think about what he'd do now that he was so powerful. When they had met before, Agumon had posed as a helpless victim of bandits, but turning around to reveal himself as the mastermind and the bandits leader, what he could do now, would be decidedly more lethal than tricking and robbing.

MetalGreymon sounded to be baiting WereGarurumon. He was taking his time. No sudden movements or immediate tells of hostility. He just stood there between two giant palm trees big enough to cover him, and watched, and nothing more. The cybersaur's ragged wings flapped, forming a gust that would usually be quite deadly, this time, however, the wings created a mere breeze. He was biding his time. The wolf had begun to question whether this was another trick. It wouldn't surpise him. He had begun to lose patience with this fruitless confrontation.

"Tell me what you want or get out of my way." He growled. His voice ever-low and intimidating. MetalGreymon simply scoffed.

"As I said; I'm bigger now... make me."

And just at that moment, the flapping of the dragons wings signalled nearby, two Goblinmon. Laughing menacingly as the pair entered through the bushes either side of the wolf. These Goblinmon... WereGarurumon realised, these were the same Digimon that were at Agumons side a generation ago as his bandit Goburimon comrades! They too, had achieved additional strength. Now, Goblinmon weren't a terrible challenge to a Digimon like WereGarurumon, even two of them. But, with their master... this wasn't looking so good. WereGarurumon wasn't about to back down, and neither would he admit that the Digimon blocking his way now was even more intimidating than he himself. The wolf felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck. This was starting to look like a fight he may need more than just his cock to win.

"Remember us? Hehe." The green beasts chuckled, they were clearly both still very self-confident despite the beating he gave them last time.

"No Leomon here this time wolf!" The second Goblinmon laughed and pumped his fist against his chest. They were right of course. Leomon had intercepted their last fight but this time it was all on one.

"Ya know this fight isn't exactly fair." Said WereGarurumon cooly, if he showed any sign of weakness then they'd surely win. He had to keep his spirits up, for the sake of his pride if nothing else. It seemed to work; the Goblinmon looked puzzled and... disappointed? They had expected a more panicked reaction from him it seemed. "Maybe you boys should leave the men to play?" He winked and turned, showing his jockstrap clad ass. He was really getting into this free sexuality thing!

The Goblinmon looked at each other. "No way fag! We're up for a fight!"

WereGarurumon slumped. He hadn't expected to get shot down. He was sexy!

"Well... alright then!" WereGarurumon pumped himself up. If he wasn't going to get his nuts sucked then he might as well bust some heads!

Leaping straight into action; the wolf almost glided through the air as he jumped high, propelled by the sheer power of his leg muscles. There was a gust following him from the incredible speed of his actions. The Goblinmon were non too dormant either; using some kind of hive mind mentality, they jumped to meet the wolf in the air. But both however met a foot in each of their faces and WereGarurumon, in a show of his true agility, scissor-kicked them both in one move in the air. Both Digimon fell back and hit the ground in a cloud of dust. They quickly stood back up. They were stronger than last time, that much was obvious.

MetalGreymon laughed. And it was starting to piss off the wolf who hated cockyness. He was at least greatful that the other Digimon did not join the fight, but he wondered how long that would last. The Goblinmon had begun their attack once more. He was quick to avoid a bash from one of their bone clubs and retalliated with aanother hefty kick to the chops, sending one of the green Digimon down. The second, upon seeing his fellow Goblinmon down, launched it'self recklessly and delivered a suprise attack from behind, hitting WereGarurumon in the back. It was a strong attack but didn't knock him out, he spun around and delivered a mighty 'Wolf Claw' attack to the beast-man Digimon and with a quick slash, he was sent flying through the air and into his friend who was just getting up. He had defeated them. This sent MetalGreymon in to a flaming rage. Surely had hadn't expected two Champion level Digimon to deafeat an Ultimate. But there he was, thrashing and stomping his feet, crushing plants and bushes.

"Argh you worthless idiots! Can't you do anything!" The roaring erupted with flames spitting from his mouth, giving barely any time for the wolf to perform a sudden evasive maneuver to avoid the flames. He landed on his feet but was taken by suprise feeling the steel head of MetalGreymon charging in to him. He clung to the dinosaurs horns and hung on for his life as the rampaging fire-breather charged headfirst into a thick tree. WereGarurumon flipped high in to the air at the last second, controlling his fall and landing on MetalGreymons back as he smashed through the tree. "Why can't you just go away!"

The dinosaur tried a number of ways to try and throw of the wolf, however his claws were dug deep and drawing energy from him, he was on his knees, unable to continue charging or spitting flames. A whirring noise had attracted both their attention;

A black gear!

It was heading straight for them! Leaping off MetalGreymons back, WereGarurumon narrowly escaped it getting inside him as it ploughed deep in to MetalGreymons back. He roared in pain and anger as it turned and buried it'self. Neither could do anything but watch as MetalGreymons skin turned black before their eyes. The two Goblinmon, upon waking up and witnessing such an event lost nerve and instead of resuming the previous fight, ran for the safety of the jungle.

The black gear had indoctrinated the already angry MetalGreymon and turned him into a force to be reckoned with; BlackMetalGreymon. With nothing to do but stare, he watched his enemy look at him, WereGarurumon remembered his tast, to destroy the black gears, but even though MetalGreymon was an enemy, he didn't wish this fate on him and had to break the spell that the gear had cast on him. He had to have sex with BMGreymon. It was the only way to remove the black gear without harming the Digimon.

BlackMetalGreymon was already horny, his massive cock hardening as he rubbed his own slit, making the wet head peak out making a wet squelching sound as it hardened and worked it's way out of his body. The smell of sex was so intense, it turned the wolf on beyond words, he was starting to leak pre-come in his jock so quickly pulled them off. BMGreymons erection, almost at full length, was huge, bigger than WereGarurumons but smaller than Zudomons. It would break his jaw trying to get it in his maw, he had to get fucked by it, it was the only way.

"You want this big boy?" WereGarurumon murred, turning and bending, showing his horny wolf hole to the cyber-lizard. He could tell this would hurt, but he hadn't been fucked since Leomon and his hole wanted it so bad it was dripping. The otherwise composed wolf turned into a cock loving whore at the sight of a big hard one, it felt amazing as he walked up and begun stroking the big hardening shaft belonging to his former enemy. He had to use both hands and started lapping at the slit, eating the pre come from the source to get them both hot and horny.

"Bend over you fuckslut!" Shouted the large dragon. WereGarurumon obliged happily and fell to his knees and bent over, sticking his ass high in the air. He wondered how hard he'd be, how rough. His mouth watered, and so didn his cock and hole as he felt the sharp pointed head of the lizards penis push against his puckered hole._ Oohh yeahh_... He was getting impatient, he wanted to get it inside him, but waiting, feeling the agonizing slow-push inside, it was tearing him apart and it hurt like hell but he loved it, it felt soo good. "Yeahh umm gonna fuck you til you cant walk wolf!"

And before he even had a chance to breath, he was getting buttfucked, hard and fast, brutal pain and excruciating pleasure burned through his body and to his cockend. Panting and moaning like a bitch in heat, WereGarurumon told himself that this was for the good of the Digital world, but, really he just loved it and used the justification as an excuse for his explicit activities. He wasn't proud of it, but at least this would destroy the black gear.

He ass was being ploughed like a steam train and precome leaked from the wolfs cock, he was so horny, he bent right over, taking his own cock into his mouth and letting the come just pour down his throat as his orgasm approached boiling point, he was grunting in extreme pleasure, but the vocal sounds were muffled by cock as he swallowed mouthfulls of come that came blasting out like a fountain. This orgasm was so intense, he could hardly believe it- with each time he climaxed, it felt even better than the last. His orgasms were building in strength, and so was the volume of his wolfy cream as it just kept coming.

Likewise, BlackMetalGreymon had also breached his point of climax. His rythem was off, he was ramming and fucking like it was the end of the world with no compromise. Roars of pleasure came forth, he coudn't speak anymore. The wolfs butt was like a machine build for fucking his cock. He couldn't hold back. The gear in his back burned white hot and so did his cock. He was coming. Filling the wolf with come. He could smell it, strong in his nostrils, his whole body burned and he screamed in pain and pleasure as the black tormentor ripped it'self free of his body and dissintegrated. His body changed, skin becoming orange again, cock buried balls-deep began to soften as he pulled back, panting and groaning with pure lust. He had changed, not just freeing himself of the virus, but he found himself smaller. And begun to feel anger again.

"Urggh no! How can this be!" The dinosaur had in fact, de-digivoled. Going back one generation. He was Greymon. "No! No!"

WereGarurumon, in a slumped heap of pleasure, rolled over and got to his knees. He felt heavy. Likey he'd eaten too much. His stomach, in fact, had swelled due to the sheer amout of sperm his body had accepted. Looking up, he saw Greymon, thrashing and angry, but now free of the black gear and, a significantly smaller threat. He grinned.

"Looks like someones mad." He stood and quickly approached the pissed of Greymon.

"You! You did this to me! You tricked me!"

"If you say so." He replied cooly, standing and puling on his jockstrap once his prick had softened and begun walking onwards through the steamy jungle, leaving the angry Digimon to dwell in his loathing.

-End-


	6. WereGarurumon X WereGarurumonBlack 6

**Digimon- Gay Adventures of WereGarurumon.**

_Disclaimer__: Digimon, and all related characters are property of Namco/Bandai. This story is work of entertainment and not for profit._

_Warning__: __M Rated__. Very strong homosexual overtones throughout (yaoi, slash whatever you want to call it). Most of it very graphic and with some scenes of kink... You have been warned. _

_Authors Notes__: I've always had a thing about WereGarurumon, and I'm not the only one I'm sure. So here it is! This is a world where Digimon is not family-friendly. Language/Sex/Violence galore! The way the creators wanted Digimon but couldn't! Hope you enjoy! If not?- Cool. All Hatemail is welcome too. This chapter involves sexual content with our star- WereGarurumon and two of his Wolf-brothers! This could be depicted as incest- so be warned! Half of this chapter is told from the focus on MachGaogamon. I plan to start implementing these two other characters as alternate protagonists so every chapter will add a new bit of something._

**-WereGarurumon X WereGarurumon(Black) & MachGaogamon-**

The jungle had indeed proved to be an intense walk. Leaving the newly de-digivolved Greymon behind him to have a tantrum, he had walked on hot ground and fallen leaves through difficult and confusing paths and rope bridges. It wasn't as though he was lost, but he had definately seen the same cactus before now.

"Togemon." He said, stopping dead in his tracks as the cactus-shaped Digimon blocking his way, turned to reveal it's true identity as a living Digimon. It's face, as three holes cut in to form two eyes and a mouth began to show an expression of confusion. WereGarurumon was about to just walk on past the strange creature, however it quickly bulked it'self up- spikes sticking out in threat. "Let me pass."

"No! Not until you answer my riddle!"

WereGarurumon rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this." He said, taking on a more aggressive stance.

"But if you want to get by then you'll need my help!" WereGarurumon was listening. "See? I knew you had brains."

"Just get to the point." He said, getting impatient.

"I'm two and one, I'm real and false, I'm-"

He interrupted. "A mirror."

"Hah! No- huh? Wait did you say a mirror? Damn! That's right! How did you-?"

"Let me pass." He said, sternly.

"Alright! Alright!" Togemon said panicking. "But- remember... if you go straight ahead, you'll get lost... go left at thered flower."

"Okay, thanks." The Togemon moved and WereGarurumon had room to pass. Such a strange Digimon. Blocking his way for no reason other than to answer a childish riddle. WereGarurumon had no intention of getting into another fight, especially when he'd surely crush the needled thing in combat.

Travelling along the path, he saw the flower that he was told about and turned left like he had been instructed. The plant Digimon had cost him some time and he realised how tired he was getting, so as he happened upon a quiet area, he saw a powerful water fall and a lake separating the jungle from the marshes just up ahead. It seemed like the perfect place to take a rest.

The blue water sparkled under the new moonlight and the wolf sat by the river bank, enjoying the sight as the running water past him. After all the rough sex forced upon him this last day, he needed a break. He stretched out his strong legs and put his arms behind his head. His fur was sticky with the dried sperm of half a dozen cocks. He took in a deep breath- he smelled disgusting... but so good at the same time. He decided against washing the come out of his fur and just closed his eyes.

He recalled the first time he had sex with Etemon; a Digimon he truly disliked, a bully. But he was certainly a good fuck. Well worth it. They had taken up a '69' position and blew each other 'til they busted a nut down each others' throat. He had to laugh recalling that event. Before he became so... playful, the Wolf would never had seen that one coming. But now, he felt a surprising tug of arousal upon him. He layed back and allowed his large pawed hand to drag down his jism matted fur and plunged into the confines of his jockstrap. A sigh of contentment escaped him.

Unaware of being watched. The Wolf begun to massage his swollen member slowly, it felt good. And his thoughts of Leomon fucking him came back to mind.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." WereGarurumons eyes snapped open at the voice; jumping to his feet and looking all around. Nothing. "You're... bigger. But don't worry... so am I."

Finally, he spotted it; Like looking into a mirror. The creature was him. Identical in appearance as he stepped out of the shadows. WereGarurumon was stunned, he hadn't met a Digimon who looked like him before, and here he was, masturbating under the moonlight. It wasn't the best first impression to make.

"Do I know you?" He said, regaining some of his motor functions. The other Wolf just chuckled lightly and stepped into the light of the full moon, face to face with his twin. And it was then he saw it; Dark brown fur, almost black, his pants were as combats rather than the ripped jeans he wore. And as like himself, shirtless and rippling with muscle. His hands were however bigger than his own... stronger looking. His feet, however for smaller. It appeared his twin preferred another style of combat to him. He was just as handsome, but where WereGarurumon had darker blue highlights along the spikes of fur, his were white.

"You should..." The dark Wolf assured, his yellow eyes catching his in a tense lock. "...Brother."

ooo

MachGaogamon had always been a bit of an odd one out in the Digital world. Beast... but Machine. And in digivolving from Gaogamon had been an experience both endearing and troubling. He had much more to learn and more to absorb as more challenges and tasks came forth. He was huge. Standing taller than most lesser Digimon. But he didn't feel like a fighter, he had spent most of his time researching and studying, learning all he could about the digiworld and it's mysteries. He was a Wolf. But he didn't like to behave like an animal. He was refined and demure. Moved with grace and spoke with elegance.

Trying to remove the stereotype that beast Digimon were not their namesake had been hard. Smaller Digimon had been frightened by him, but after proving his peaceful nature and not attacking had slowly earned him the trust of all of the Digital City. However being an Ultimate generation Digimon, MachGaogamon could indeed fight, in fact he was unusually powerful even for an Ultimate, he had proved his combat abilities against the foes of the Digital City and defended it's inhabitants again and again and had taken up position as one of the Cities few called upon heroes. And if that meant rescuing his reckless egg-brother from inevitable danger, then so be it.

After first hearing that his brother WereGarurumon had left the City once again to embark on more adventures hadn't surprised him, the two rarely spoke. They were considered friends more than actual brothers, but since they had come born from the same Digimons data, they were always a part of each other... Even if Mach liked it or not.

MachGaogamon first felt concern as he was watching over the Cities defences one early morning. Several mechanical looking devices had taken to the sky and he knew at that moment something big was happening in the Digital World. Hearing of the Black Gears' possession of Leomon had shocked him. He was busy investigating their presence and encountered the Lion Digimon walking into town. He seemed, flustered and smelled of... something he wasn't quite sure of but it made his stomach quiver. He also looked sticky.

"Leomon? Whatever is the matter?" He said, the Lion glanced up, appearing to find it hard to focus on the Wolf's question.

"Oh... Hello." The handsome beast scratched his chest, seemingly in a fashion that would dictate he was in need of sleep. "I... ugh." The Lion fell to his knees.

"Oh my!" MachGaogamon raced to his side and wrapped his strong grip around his waist, helping him to his feet. "Goodness... you're exhausted!" Leomon, after removing himself from the strong Wolf's supporting grip, managed to lean against the side of a rock wall, his palm firm against the rough material. He seemed to be regaining control of his body, breathing slowing and his head bowed. The blue Wolf looked to him, studying his posture and trying to get a fix on that pesky smell.

"Mach... You must warn the City... Devimon's Black Gears have returned to claim the free will of the innocents." MachGaogamon was shocked, his eyes wide as Leomon explained to him the use of the Black Gears' evil power. "They will reduce us to mere sexual toys if we do not resist their dark power... I myself was freed from their hold... But now I fear WereGarurumon may not be able to withstand the pressures alone." Leomon finally fell to a sitting position, his legs outstretched in front of him. MachGaogamon, however much of a genius he was, was having a hard time processing this data.

"WereGarurumon? Freed you?- _How_?" If MachGaogamon sounded jealous, it was because he was. His brother always got to have the glory and he was a sore loser.

"The gears... ugh... they implant themselves... and turn you into beings obsessed with pleasure and sexual satisfaction... Only by satisfying my... needs... had the Gear satisfied it's own needs and destroyed it'self."

MachGaogamon raised a brow. "_He _saved you?" Realisation suddenly struck the blue Wolf and he blushed heavily, jumping back, holding his nose. "Oh! _Ew_! That's what that smell is! Ew ew _EWW_!" He smelled both WereGarurumon's and Leomons excitement splattered all over him. It grossed him out. He was hopping from foot to foot, and with all the futility of his animated actions, he fell over on his back. Embarrassment... pure embarrassment filled him.

"Er... Mach? You alright?" Leomons eyes widened, seeing the tall Wolf hit the deck. MachGaogamon had closed his eyes, the fur on his face doing little to hide his humiliation. He lay there and opened his eyes, looking slightly pissed off.

"I'm _fine_." He said. MachGaogamon then rose to a sitting position, he was scowling like a juvenile but he didn't care. He stood and begun to walk in the opposite direction. Leomon, suddenly not so exhausted, followed him with his eyes, concerned.

"Where are you going?"

The Wolf had only one direction; "I'm finding my horny brother."

ooo

"Brother?" He was met with a sombre nod.

"Don't recognise me eh? Well, I was the poor fucker who got taken by a half-assed tamer..." The Black Wolf glared at him, jealousy and resentment in his eyes. Oh yes, WereGarurumon recognised him. Their data signatures were readable and the same. He always wondered what had happened to his dark furred sibling, and now it seems he would have the chance to get answers.

"What's up Garu? Gone all quiet on my have ya bro?" WereGarurumon didn't feel like getting into an argument but he pulled his hand out of his sweaty jockstrap and got right up in his face. "Are you looking for a fight?"

"Maybe I am." WereGarurumon growled, sibling rivally had already taken it's course and the two wolves grabbed each others wrists in an unusual match of technique. They both seemed stunned by this and both released each other and stepped back once. Their eyes were locked in a fearsome showdown. A battle of their own, wills to break and patience to snap- they stared, deep. Gold eyes met his own and they both became feral. WereGarurumon spun into a kick and WereGarurumonBlack placed the pressure on his front foot, leaning forward with his fist, his whole weight behind hit. Both hits connected. WereGarurumon recoiled, the punch to the face drawing blood and his darker brother taking his huge foot to the gut. Both attacks repelled each other and the anti-magnetism pushed them back from each other a little. Growls turned into snarls as vicious teeth came close; both Wolves trying to pull the other against them while drawing their saliva-dripping fangs closer. Both of them were hot from the fight, the smell of their breaths pouring into their nostrils with hunger. They were animals, and nothing could stop them now.

Their bodies were tight pressed together and they were both competing, trying to bite down into each others throats. Each had drawn blood; scrapes and cuts through the fur to the flesh, but no deep lethal bites yet. In fact they seemed to halt just at this show of dominance. Teeth clashed against each other and soon, with pain-killing tension, their jaws opened wide and crushed sideways against each other. Tongues deep in each others maws and saliva dripping over each other. They were locked in a violent, passionate death-kiss.

Making crude, morally devoid sounds of sexual arousal, their hold on each other quickly morphed from combatative to an all-together sexual exploration. Pawed hands scratching and gripping, and cocks grinding and dripping. They said nothing during this encounter, they were both far too turned on and crazy with blood-lust to stop, WereGarurumonBlack pushed his brother down on his back, into the grass and dived down on top of him, their kiss continuing like there was no tomorrow. They were both obviously sex-crazed and even after WereGarurumons day, this seemed more appropriate than fighting, their hips were pressed tight and huping each other like the wild beasts they were and with little effort, WereGarurumons jockstrap had been snapped off by his brothers teeth and his rock hard cock buried down the other wolfs throat.

Groans and heavy brething had filled the night air. There was nothing around to witness their debauchery, and they went for it. The blow job was messy and frequent teeth contacted his shaft with each lift of the head. But it didn't bother either of them it was clear. WereGarurumon was ready to come, and his brother was ready to swallow. And he came and was swallowed with deep hungry gulps. There was so much wolfjuice it came spluttering out of the other Wolf's nostrils like twin firehoses.

"Ohhh fuck..." WereGarurumonBlack grinned wide, seeing the pleasure he brought to his flustered rival. It appeared as though he had won the contest.

"Oh I don't think so..." WereGarurumon flipped his brother on to his back, and without hesitation, began sucking him. His method was much slower and less aggressive, taking time to taste the monster organ. He was careful not to scrape his teeth so carelessly along the rock hard shaft like the other Wolf had done. He rather carefully and with an agonizingly slow pace, sucked the cock to the back of his throat. It was huge. As big as his own, matching the length and thickness of his forearm. His jaw was dislocated and he closed his eyes, sucking hard and breathing through his nose and the head of his cock popped through the ring of muscle at the back of his throat. Now he was in a dangerous predicament; should his brother start getting impatient and fucking his throathole, then he would very likely choke to death. But he didn't, thankfully. WereGarurumon moved up and down, and he was met with a pleasured groan of satisfaction. At least he knew he was doing it right. Pre-come was already leaking like a faucet and he greedily gobbled it down. Because his method of sucking was so slow, he had taken to masturbating the base of his massive member with both hands at a faster speed, so to stimulate him and bring him to a quicker climax. Which didn't look far off, as the black Wolf was thrashing about, moaning and groaning, getting more and more urgent in his motions.

"Aww... fuckin' yeah bro! Gonna... gonna come! Get ready! ARRGHUUGH!" And indeed his body wracked with pleasure, he was coming like a water cannon down his throat. WereGarurumons eyes rolled back in to his head- he almost passed out from lack of air and lust as he spewed his load again all over their muscled chests and abs. Wolfjuice just kept pouring, he thought he was going to die, but as the powerful cock came to pump out it's last blast of seed, it began to soften and flopped out of his maw like a used piece of meat.

Howling out the last of their pleasure, the two Wolves rolled off each other and laid next to each other, chests heaving and both splattered with their satisfaction.

ooo

MachGaogamon's search had almost come to a grinding halt when, after asking a lazy looking Zudomon for directions, he was met with a loud snore. But, he was not letting hs brother grab all the glory yet again.

"Wake up you lazy brute!" He shouted, not quietly either, in fact, half the Island would have heard him. Yet the hulking beast didn't stirr. The Wolf sighed and pressed his hand to his forehead. Using his mounted jetpack he easily hovered and landed feet stomping on the Walrus' giant chest. The lumbering Digimon coughed, his body jumping up, sending MachGaogamon splashing in to the water.

"Wh-What! Who's there? I wasn't sleepin'!" Looking around, the giant Digimon saw nothing, so proceeded to sit back down in the water... right on top of the Wolf.

"Hey! Get off of me you-!"

"Huh?" Zudomon again jumped up in surprise. He had almost crushed the Wolf in the water. "Oh, sorry...heh!" Zudomon chuckled, and MachGaogamon flew up to eye-level, face red and angry.

"Don't you dare laugh you clumpsy lout!" Mach yelled until he was out of breath but Zudo just looked at him with an controlled amusement, but he saw he was himself non too smart to have woken him in the first place and gave him sympathy.

"What's the matter furbag? Need a ride? No... you can fly... so what do ya need?"

"_Finally_! Some civility! So it does have a brain!" Mach threw his arms up, being far too dramatic for his own good. Zudo grumbled. In his head this Digimon was already irritating. "Have you seen a-"

"A..? What?" Zudo looked at him puzzled as the Wolf just froze in place, his nostrils flaring. "Hey... are you alright?"

"What... is... that... _stench_?" MachGaogamon could smell it. Once again his nose had been invaded by the smell of spunk. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. "Is there anything he _won't _fuck! EW!" Suddenly Zudomon began to click on to what he was smelling and what he was talking about. He laughed heartily, it entertained him to see this pompous fool so grossed out.

"Ohhh... you're lookin' for that horny Wolf eh? Haha!"

"Oh I'm so glad you find my sense of smell ruined so funny!" Mach had begun throwing a tantrum.

"Relax... I know where he went." He said.

"You do? Then what are you waiting for you brazen dolt? Tell me!" Sometimes Mach didn't know when to behave with Digimon less intelligent than himself. And It showed. Zudomon may not have been so smart, but he could see when someone was being unpleasant.

"_Enough _with the namecalling!" He shouted, with a voice so powerful, making Mach lose his balance in the air and almost crash in to the water again. That made up for the namecalling in Zudos' eyes. He grinned as Mach regained control and hovered just above the surface of the water. "He went that way." He said, pointing towards the now pitch-black jungle. MachGaogamon was filled with an icy feeling of dread. This looked dangerous.

Unlike WereGarurumon, MachGaogamon had the advantage of a jetopack to fly above the trees. It was dark. He had to land eventually, but he covered a lot of ground and was grateful for his cyber implants. Whilst flying, he caught sight of a stunning waterfall; It was beauty in nature. He couldn't help but be drawn closer to it's sparkling blue light under the moon. He sat by the peak of the falls, admiring the crashing of the white surf into the lake below. For all of MachGaogamons civility, he could never resist being the animal once in a while and admired the natural visage of the world around him.

Peace. Something he rarely desired in life was amongst him here. And it cleansed his very soul of all pressing thoughts. He sighed and closed his eyes. He missed this feeling of being close to the Earth, after all he was part machine himself and sometimes he forgot the beast in him.

Snapping out of his moonlit daydream, MachGaogamon heard it. Howls of pleasure. Down below by the riverside, he saw two shapes in motion. How he wished he could deny the sounds and continue to be at peace, but the other side of him meant control and order had built-in his system.

The Blue Wolf glided down to the riverside, startling the two Wolves in action. As the light shone on them, shock filled the expression of MachGaogamon. WereGarurumon. He and his companion were covered with the same smelly liquid and it was obvious that he'd just interrupted their sexual activity. The pair stood, looking at the third Wolf with shock. They both knew who he was- Their other brother. But MachGaogamon only recognised one Wolf; the third, appeared to be Garu's twin, and he was lost for words.

"Mach?" WereGarurumon didn't know what to think. He looked to the Black Wolf and then again to the rigid Blue Wolf. "Err... hey... what're ya doing here?"

-End-


	7. WereGarurumon X Leomon 7

**Digimon- Gay Adventures of WereGarurumon.**

_Disclaimer__: Digimon, and all related characters are property of Namco/Bandai. This story is work of entertainment and not for profit._

_Warning__: M Rated. Contains homosexual overtones throughout. Most of it graphic and with some scenes of kink... You have been warned._

_Authors Notes: Well, it's been a long time coming, but you loyalist of fans will finally get an update! I hope it's up to the task of my previous chapters. I'd had a few comments of people wanting me to bring back Leomon, so here he is—don't know whether he should stick around or not. This is actually my best-written chapter I think (apart from one), so yeah, enjoy._

**-WereGarurumon X Leomon-**

The Blue Wolf glided down to the riverside, startling the two Wolves in action. As the light shone on them, shock filled the expression of MachGaogamon. WereGarurumon. He and his companion were covered with the same smelly liquid and it was obvious that he'd just interrupted their sexual activity. The pair stood, looking at the third Wolf with shock. They both knew who he was- Their other brother. But MachGaogamon only recognized one Wolf; the third, appeared to be Garu's twin, and he was lost for words.

"Mach?" WereGarurumon didn't know what to think. He looked to the Black Wolf and then again to the rigid Blue Wolf. "Err... hey... what're ya doing here?"

He seemed stunned at the question.

"What am _I_ doing here?" He pressed his finger in to his own chest incredulously. "No…what are you doing here?" He shouted, face getting red pretty quickly.

The twin werewolves shrugged in unison.

"I knew you had an ego but this is ridiculous!" MachGaogamon, getting increasingly flustered, decided the worst thing he could do was to stare helplessly at the sight before him—but that is exactly what he was doing.

"Heh, what's the matter?" BlackWereGarurumon grinned, rising to his knees and crawling forth to stretch out his back—strangely cat-like for a wolf. "Turning you on?"

Given that MachGaogamon had only blushed harder and turned his head away so that he had no longer had to gaze upon the lust-spent two… he had his answer.

"Yeah that's what I thought." By now, BlackWereGarurumon had got to his feet and proceeded to smear the sticky mess in to his chest. "So, before you preach… look in the mirror you hypocrite."

MachGaogamon growled. No. He was not going to let him get to him. He was just trying to elicit a reaction from him and he was not up to playing these games.

As cool as ever, WereGarurumon yawned and scratched his chest. He didn't give MachGaogamon much thought. He knew of his exotic sexual preferences but it was taboo to talk about it. He didn't really care either if the two canines wanted to brawl right in front of him. In fact—he may have even joined in if he wasn't so tired.

"Knock it off." He said, drawing their attention as they saw the blue wolf join them in the showdown, his unabashedly erotic demeanor had sent them both in to an obedient silence—even BlackWereGarurumon, who regarded the heroic Digimon with a secret respect. "We have a mission, remember?"

BlackWereGarurumon shook his head. "Nah-ah. I'm not one of the good guys remember. I'm afraid this is where I make my dramatic exit." He turned his back to them, and as soon as MachGaogamon opened his mouth to say something, the Virus wolf bent his legs and powered himself into the air and beyond the trees, using the fabled strength of WereGarurumon to escape in to the forest—his work done.

WereGarurumon shrugged, and walked passed his other brother, walking on down the path—wherever it would lead. He, however, was stopped by MachGaogamon's hand on his shoulder, gently gripping.

"What?" WereGarurumon didn't turn; neither did he shrug off the hand, which was in turn, removed once MachGaogamon knew he would hear him out.

"I am coming with you," He said firmly, only to receive a scoff in return from the werewolf, who was still walking—he had to walk after him.

"I work alone."

"I know." MachGaogamon wasn't shifting. It appeared he was determined to help.

So WereGarurumon shrugged and turned to look over his shoulder. "Just keep your distance."

"I always do."

And so with a nod, WereGarurumon led, leaving the other Digimon in the shadows to do whatever it was that he'd do. He hoped he wouldn't be needed, especially since WereGarurumon had a natural ability to defeat enemies simply by pulling his pants down.

Not a bad thing.

Outside the edge of the forest, WereGarurumon saw it—the path to Devimon's mountain; long and winding. He didn't question how one mountain could seem to be contained within the elements the way it was, he just set foot on the path and radiated conviction.

Starting at the foot of the mountain was the easy part. He was ready for a long walk after all. The sandy dirt under his feet would soon become ice and jagged rocks the further he got, so he figured he would enjoy it while he could; he took a break to soak his feet in a lake just off the path that could have been described as a pond. Sighing in pleasure, WereGarurumon threw his head back and closed his eyes. There wasn't much time in between sex and adventure that he could take a break, so this seemed like a nice opportunity.

"WereGarurumon?" Leomons voice.

He looked over his shoulder to see the hunky male approaching through the bushes behind him.

"Leomon? What are you doing here?"

There was a deafening silence that hung about the air like a fog. Leomon broke it by clearing his throat.

"I've been following you."

There was that silence again.

"Oh." WereGarurumon wasn't sure what to say. _How much had he seen?_ He didn't like to think about it.

Leomon closed the distance between them and joined his friend by the poolside.

"Yeah? May I ask why?" He watched inquisitively as the lion sat next to him, legs crossed and staring at the serene blue water surrounding the wolfs feet.

It took him the longest time to answer, but then again WereGarurumon was used to Leomons use of riddles or deep metaphors as he often spoke of the bigger things in life. He was however, surprised with what he had to say.

Even more surprised by what he _did_.

"You drive me crazy." And before WereGarurumon could turn his head, there was a hot tongue forcing his maw open and strong hands pushing his back down against the grass. Thick leather-clad thighs straddled his hips and soon enough, it was all the werewolf could do to close his eyes and groan in to the deep passionate kiss.

Right now, WereGarurumon didn't mind being tongue-tied.

Leomon kissed him—Hard, but all the same gently as their teeth clashed desperately like they were actually trying to _devour_ each other. It was about as far from uninvited as could be. In fact, WereGarurumon indisputably welcomed every inch of the studs tongue as deep down his throat as it could go.

He _craved_ it.

The more noise they made, the more wet their kisses became. So at about the same time their chins were literally _dripping_ with each others mixed juices, the passion increased their lust as their sloppy kiss became more arousing.

WereGarurumon was thrilled with this new Leomon. He wondered, as hands explored each others' bare chests; whether this was the BlackGears' doing, and whether they had awakened something within the Beast King's heart that he had always had in there, or whether Leomon was simply under some strange spell… He didn't care. As long as they kissed and as long as their hips continued to grind eagerly against each other, he didn't care.

"Oh, WereGarurumon." Leomon purred quietly, taking in lungful's of air before the wolf once again: wolfed his mouth; sucking his tongue in to his oral cavity and exploring the hot wet cave that such erotic sounds poured from.

They were too far-gone to stop now, not that they wanted to.

WereGarurumon was already fond of wearing very little, but Leomon had to struggle to squeeze out of the ultra-tight, ultra-sexy leather pants that fit him so good. And after some minor struggle, they got what they had sought for, and their bare erections pressed hot flesh against hot flesh and the sensations that shot through their bodies like a thunderbolt sent them both in to shivers of pleasure.

Leomon was damp when WereGarurumon went down on him. Droplets of gummy fluid smeared strings of precome, bonding the wolf with the red tip of the masculine Digimon's throbbing red spear-tip.

He _took_ it.

Just _swallowed_ it.

All of it; to the back of his throat like the ace he was. Allowing himself to gag and choke on the member that stretched his maw wide open was his sign of respect for the other Digimon. He could easily have fucked his throat, choking him to death. But by allowing Leomon to have him in such a vulnerable position proved the great trust he held in him. It was an amazing sight to see inch by inch disappear. Simply _incredible_.

Leomon didn't come. He didn't want this to end, so before WereGarurumon's insanely driven sucking sent him in to spasms of orgasmic indulgence, he gently took hold of the wolf's head, and pulled himself free.

"Your turn." Leomon said, and without another word, dragged his clawed nails down the wolf's muscled chest and he descended.

His own cock was raw and smelled pungently of dried sex. Nothing about it put Leomon off however as the hungry lion licked the rigid, aching shaft clean from base to tip, careful not to graze his sharp teeth on the tender and used member. His blowjob was slow, but so good. Leomon stared in to his eyes the whole time, like he was trying to see in to his soul; all the while sucking his engorged member to the back of his mouth.

"Ng… Leomon… Yes…"

"Mmm…"

Just when WereGarurumon howled his climax, he was amazed, watching as the gorgeous lion's adams-apple bobbed with such control. It was worthy of a second orgasm. And he did. Busting a nut all over his lion lover's incredible chest.

"Huh…Ahh!" Leomon felt awesome. His breath hitched and he gripped his own cock with such force, he shot load after load in a great cataclysm of come; aiming his cock anywhere as he shouted WereGarurumon's name as his sperm coated the thrilled werewolf from head to toe.

Muscled-chests heaved while they came down from their orgasms.

WereGarurumon would have loved to have taken that gorgeous meaty cock up his hole, but he knew this diversion had eaten up enough time.

They both knew.

"I hate that this is your responsibility."

"I am very skilled." There was that cockiness again. Leomon loved that. "As you know." He smirked, referring to the fact that his sexual assignations were in reality: _thriving_.

Leomon made no secret of hiding his discontent that he was in fact jealous, and felt more for WereGarurumon than he had ever felt. And the idea of his WereGarurumon heading out to perform these deviant tasks alone…

Well, it didn't feel good.

"WereGarurumon… be careful." The warm hands on the wolf's chest were a comfort, but yet again there was a cold feeling that could only be one thing; He wanted Leomon to stay.

"Hey. Devimon doesn't stand a chance." He winked, and gave a final 'thumbs up' as they reluctantly parted ways. It didn't bother him, because he knew that when this would be over, WereGarurumon and Leomon would again be reunited and they would once again do great things together…in bed.

Man, WereGarurumon wanted that cock so bad his hole actually _ached_ for him. But he reminded himself there were plenty of cocks to fill him—he had a job to do.

There was not a doubt in his mind that he could defeat Devimon in battle. The only problem however, was the many Digimon under his evil influence. His mission was to get them under control in his own…unique way, and defeat Devimon to finally get the Island back under control.

Of all of his adventures, WereGarurumon was finding this one to be his favorite. And despite his natural ability as a fighter—he was enjoying being a lover just as much, if not more.

_**-End**_

_[If you enjoyed this, try my other WereGarurumon x Leomon story:_

**Leomons' Gay Gym**]


End file.
